


Untitled 2

by tamibrandt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary – Dean is woken by Sam's nightmares.<br/>Timeline - Season 1 BLOODY MARY, REALLY goes AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 2

Title: Untitled  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain. Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers/CW.  
BETA: Myself, Morgan  
Rating – NC-17 (Wincest, Rimming)  
Pairing: Dean/Sam  
Summary – Dean is woken by Sam's nightmares.  
Timeline - Season 1 BLOODY MARY, REALLY goes AU.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Word Count: 5,220 overall  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
_“Why Sam?” whispered near his ear._  
  
_He felt something drip onto his forehead. He tried to shake it off, but when another drop fell, he opened his eyes and saw her pinned to the ceiling. For a moment, he didn’t know if it was real._  
  
_“Why Sam?” the voiced asked louder._  
  
_That’s when he saw the blood on her abdomen, as if someone sliced straight across her stomach._  
  
_“NO!” he screamed as she burst into flames._  
  
A scream jolted Dean out of a deep sleep. His hand unerringly found the hunting knife he kept under the pillow and he raised his head to search for the source. Seeing nothing threatening, he released the knife and sat up. His blurry vision locked on his brother sleeping on the bed across from him. Sam wasn’t so much sleeping as he was tossing and turning.  
  
Dean sighed.  
  
It had been months now since he went to Stanford and got Sam to go hunting with him again. Months since that fateful night when the demon used the opportunity of Sam’s absence to murder Jessica like it did their mother years ago. Now, Sam was plagued by nightmares of her death.  
  
Dean wasn’t the type to dwell on chick-flick moments. The only thing he was ever responsible for was Sam. Sam’s safety came before anything else. His one job, even when they were hunting, was to watch out for Sammy, protect Sammy. But, Dean couldn’t protect him now. He didn’t know how to fight off the nightmare images stuck in Sam’s head.  
  
For Dean, that fateful night was a replay of their mother’s death. The flickering lights on his dashboard, the static in the radio – all signs that a demon was nearby. Memories of racing back to Sam’s apartment, kicking in the door and rushing in to see his baby brother cowering on the bed as he watched his girlfriend ablaze on the ceiling, and just like before, Dean grabbed Sam and half-shoved, half-carried him out of the burning building.  
  
He couldn’t pinpoint the exact time it started, but on nights like this when Sam screamed for Jessica and cried in his sleep, waking Dean in the process, it did start innocently enough. Dean got up and crawled into Sam’s bed, reminiscent of when they shared a bed as kids. Only this time it wasn’t to protect Sam while he slept with a revolver hidden under the pillow.  
  
No, now he kissed the tears away while Sam clung to him like a lifeline until he was calm again. A month after the new pattern started, Dean noticed that he would harden. Sometimes he only stayed semi-erect, evident but not painful. Other times, the close proximity would have him so hard it gave new definition to nocturnal emissions.  
  
Sam was so freakishly tall that Dean often got a crick in his neck from looking up at him all of the time. Dean wasn’t doing badly at six-foot-one, but it made him wonder who the giant ancestor was in the family who’d given Sam his height. At this particular moment, they were evenly matched.  
  
Dean touched Sam’s jaw as he licked away the tear tracks, tasting salt. Thinking his brother was sound asleep again, Dean peppered light kisses over the cheek and corner of the mouth. A soft, surprised moan escaped him when Sam kissed him back, his hand sliding up along the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer.  
  
They remained in a lip-lock as Dean pulled Sam over the top of him, stroking his fingers down Sam’s neck to his shoulders. He rubbed his hands up and down Sam’s back in a calming gesture while he continued to kiss his brother, nipping teasingly at the parted lips. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and hugged the broad, lightly-muscled shoulders before caressing Sam’s face again.  
  
Sam slipped his hands up the back of Dean’s shirt, rubbing his back as if preparing to offer one of the familiar, anticipated massages Dean used as an excuse to feel his brother’s large, sure hands on his body.  
  
Dean let out a low groan when Sam ground against him. His hand skimmed down Sam’s back and inside the back of his brother’s worn jeans. With a hand on the back of Dean’s neck, holding him in place, Sam continued to kiss his brother, sucking gently on the full bottom lip as his fingers caressed the nape of his neck.  
  
As Sam kissed along his jaw line to his neck, Dean turned his head to kiss Sam’s bicep then Sam was sealing his mouth over Dean’s again. Withdrawing from Sam’s jeans, Dean held his younger brother’s sensitive face between his hands, mapping Sam’s mouth with his tongue. Shifting direction, he slid his hands down Sam’s chest, breaking the kiss for a second to look down and see where the hem of Sam’s shirt was so that he could pull it up.  
  
They broke apart only long enough to get rid of the shirt and toss it on the floor then resumed kissing, bruising each other’s lips as Dean rolled Sam onto his back. He broke the kiss in order to move lower and tease a hard nipple with his mouth and tongue for a second, looking up to see Sam bite back a moan. An insatiable need to taste his brother’s lips caused him to abandon that task and kiss Sam again, running his tongue along the shape of his mouth.  
  
Sam moaned into the kiss as he blindly reached for the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. The shirt got tossed over the side of the bed while the brothers resumed kissing. Sam maneuvered Dean onto his back again. He stroked a hand down Dean’s chest, following in its wake as he moved lower to tease a nipple with his mouth, causing his brother to groan. Sam abandoned the nipple to rise up and kiss him again as they ground their denim-clad erections against each other.  
  
Dean spread his muscular thighs until Sam’s narrow hips were nestled between them. He held Sam in place with a hand on the back of his head, their tongues dueling as his brother readjusted to straddle his hips instead.  
  
With a firm grasp on the back of Sam’s neck, Dean broke the kiss to shift his body until their erections were lined up then ground his hips against his brother’s. Cupping Sam’s cheek with the other hand, he trailed his fingers down Sam’s evenly muscled chest that he’d admired so often when Sam dressed, undressed, worked out, or (best of all) stepped out of a steaming bathroom after a shower. Releasing the hold on Sam’s neck, he slid his hand down into the back of Sam’s jeans, teasing the sensitive skin with his fingertips before slipping out to possessively grab his ass through the material.  
  
The hand on Sam’s chest slid down his side and into the back of his jeans as he continued to grind against Sam. Moving that hand with tortuous sloth, he caressed a narrow hip, up the arching spine, and gently massaged the back of Sam’s neck again.  
  
Sam scattered kisses along Dean’s neck and down his broad chest. He looked up at Dean through his thick eyelashes as he slid down, sprinkling kisses on his taut stomach. A soft moan escaped him when the hand on his shoulder encouraged him to move lower. He glanced up to see Dean watching his every move through passion-glazed eyes. In the back of his mind he had the feeling that Dean never looked at the many women he’d slept with the same way he watched him now. Something deeper than simple lust shone in those battle-weary green eyes.  
  
Returning to his task, Sam massaged Dean’s cock through his jeans. Even through the stiff material, he could feel how hard his brother was for him – and by the sound of Dean’s groans, he could tell that his brother had been painfully erect long before he realized Dean had climbed in bed with him. He planted kisses along Dean’s twitching stomach, licking over the hint of muscle underneath the skin. He massaged the throbbing erection until the crown and part of the shaft was exposed over the top of the waistband. Sam glanced up at Dean through his eyelashes as he licked the shaft. He felt a hand ruffle through his hair then move to his shoulder. Buoyed by the simple touch, he kissed Dean’s stomach as he unfastened his jeans.  
  
Dean sifted his fingers through Sam’s hair at the nape of his neck. He raised his hips as the jeans came off. Dean automatically rubbed his hands over his hips and lazily stroked his dick while tracking his brother’s every move. Sam kissed his strong thighs as he pulled the jeans down Dean’s legs. When he got one leg free of the material, he moved up, kissing Dean again, moaning as Dean wrapped his arms around him, fingers gliding up and down his spine.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Dean watched as his brother descended his body, kissing over his chest and stomach, groaning when he felt Sam’s tongue on his skin. He reached down to rub Sam’s neck, watching his progress as he kissed along the length of the shaft from tip to base. Dean slid his hands down Sam’s arms, gripping the wrists possessively. His rapt attention was fixated on Sam teasing his balls with lips and tongue.  
  
When Dean released his grip and fell back on the bed with a groan, Sam ran his hands up Dean’s chest where his brother’s fingers intertwined with his momentarily before he dragged his hands back down the arms that had comforted him so often.  
  
Sam kissed over Dean’s abdomen, down to the eager shaft and along the inside of Dean’s thigh, near the sac. Dean threaded his fingers through Sam’s unruly hair while he kicked his jeans free of his other leg and watched as his brother licked around the crown of his dick. Dean held the shaft upright, lazily stroking the top while Sam kissed along the length. Biting his lip, Dean’s head fell back on the bed, and a low groan that could almost be described as a growl escaped his throat.  
  
Sam stroked the silky skin covering the steel hard shaft, kissing the balls then tickling his brother’s cock from base to tip, finally taking the crown into his mouth and rolling his tongue over the plum-shaped head. Stroking Dean’s erection, he continued kissing down the underside to the balls and back up again.  
  
Dean pressed his head back into the pillow, groaning as Sam sucked down the length of his shaft and he involuntarily thrust up into the amazing heat of his brother’s throat. He gripped Sam’s arms and shoulders in turn, leaving brief red marks, moaning as he watched Sam kiss up the underside of the shaft to the tip. Propping himself up on his elbows, Dean watched the tip of his cock disappear into Sam’s mouth, the mouth that could wound or tease, but often smiled in a way that drove him crazy like no one else could. His head fell back and he whimpered at that sight, thrusting up between the stroking fingers and into the warm, wet mouth surrounding his dick.  
  
“Oh my god, Sam,” groaned Dean as he laid his hand on the back of Sam’s head, encouraging his movements up and down the shaft.  
  
Sam sucked all the way down to the base, relaxing his throat and descending with determination until his brother’s pubic hair tickled his nose. He reveled in his victory a moment before rising again, tickling the shaft with the tip of his tongue all the way up and over the tip before sucking it back into his mouth.  
  
One hand on Sam’s head and the other gripping his wrist, Dean watched his brother lick along his shaft then take the crown into his mouth and suck hard and fast, his head bobbing as his free hand wandered over his brother’s stomach and chest and Dean vaguely wondered where the hell his little brother learned these tricks.  
  
With an iron grip on Sam’s wrist, Dean firmly ran his other hand up Sam’s arm and shoulder to tangle in the long, thick hair, guiding Sam’s mouth up and down faster on the head and shaft, watching until the sensation became too much and he had to let his head fall back again, a rumbling groan escaping his throat. He looked down again with passion misting his eyes, still guiding Sam’s movements with a fistful of his younger brother’s soft locks, unable to fully believe this was happening.  
  
Dean allowed a few minutes for Sam to have his way and then used his grip in Sam’s hair to pull his brother off his dick and guide him back up his body. Their mouths met in a searing kiss that caused Dean’s heart to skip a beat.  
  
Sam groaned into the kiss, caressing the back of Dean’s neck, his fingers sifting through Dean’s hair. He felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest. His brother had been so loyal and devoted to their father’s crusade and it irked him that Dean followed their father so blindly, but Dean always took care of him. He’d always been there just like tonight with the nightmare and Sam treasured that.  
  
Hugging Sam close as they kissed, Dean could taste himself on his brother’s tongue. It wasn’t the first time he’d kissed someone after they’d sucked him off. But, this was Sam, who he loved more than anything. Sam’s needs came before everything else. The way Sam was desperately clinging to him and grinding his cock against his thigh, Dean was determined to follow through.  
  
Rolling Sam onto his back, Dean kissed him soundly before moving down the bed. He opened Sam’s jeans and tugged them down, pulling them off so swiftly that Sam’s engorged shaft slapped against his stomach. Passion-glazed green eyes locked with hazel-green as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s dick, leaned down and sucked on the head.  
  
Sam involuntarily bucked his hips at the eagerness his brother displayed when his shaft was enveloped in wet heat. A moan filled his throat while his cock filled Dean’s as Dean sucked all the way down the length until Sam felt the back of his brother’s throat. He caressed Dean’s shoulder and neck, petting his hair.  
  
Dean’s hand drifted along Sam’s side and stomach then down to stroke the base of his younger brother’s notable shaft, cupping the balls in his palm. He sucked and licked the bobbing erection, vaguely aware that Sam’s hand stroked his hair, neck, and back in turns as Sam thrust up into his mouth.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it had started, Sam found himself bereft of Dean’s mouth and flipped over on his hands and knees.  
  
Dean kissed his way down Sam’s back and over an ass cheek as he caressed Sam’s thigh, over his back and then down to part the cheeks and pressed a kiss into the cleft.  
  
Sam was shocked at the first touch of Dean’s mouth on his ass. He never knew his brother had such a kink. He groaned appreciatively when he felt Dean’s mouth against his hole. Looking over his shoulder in surprise, he reached back to run his fingers through Dean’s short, spiky hair. Squeezing his eyes shut at the wonderful yet foreign sensation, his head fell forward and his body swayed instinctively back and forth.  
  
Dean spread apart the round, firm cheeks then licked over the opening before pressing his tongue against the rosebud, teasing the tender flesh. The taste was heavy, musky, but not terrible, and it was Sam.  
  
Sam’s mouth dropped open with a groan. Turning his head, he bit his bicep to stifle his whimpers as he continued to rock back and forth gently into his brother’s obviously skilled touch. He vaguely wondered who taught Dean this new kink. Was it new? He realized he had no clue as he’d tried so hard to ignore his brother’s sex-capades over the years.  
  
Dean pressed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, trying to push inside while he stroked Sam’s dick and used his free hand to rub the small of Sam’s back reassuringly. Sam moaned softly, pressing back against Dean’s insistent tongue. Then, Dean licked and kissed a trail up along Sam’s spine as he rubbed a hand down his brother’s evenly muscled chest. He sucked on Sam’s corded neck until Sam reached back and held Dean by the neck, turning his head to kiss Dean on the mouth.  
  
Sam could taste himself on his brother’s lips, but for some odd reason that didn’t bother him as much as he thought it should. If anything, Sam felt a thrill race through him that Dean was so attentive towards him. As with everything else in Sam’s life, Dean was concerned that Sam found such gratification sexually. He wondered if his older brother was like this with women, or had he done this with other men? Sam felt a fleeting stab of jealousy at those thoughts.  
  
Oblivious to his brother’s thoughts, Dean nibbled and kissed Sam’s neck before pressing him forward. He slid off the bed and stood next to the mattress. Letting his hand wander, Dean caressed along Sam’s back, down to his ass. Holding onto a lean hip, Dean used his other hand to playfully slap his dick against Sam’s ass, causing the younger man to moan softly. He watched, almost mesmerized, as Sam rocked back against him. Again, Dean slapped his dick against Sam’s ass before rubbing the shaft along the cleft. His grip tightened on Sam’s hip as he groaned at the sensation.  
  
Sam pushed back against his brother and blindly reached back to caress Dean’s thigh.  
  
“God, Dean,” Sam breathed.  
  
Continuing to tease his brother, Dean lightly slapped his dick against Sam’s ass, leaning down to press kisses along Sam’s back and up to his neck. Sam turned his head and met him in a searing kiss. Breaking the kiss, Dean straightened up again and rubbed the tip of his weeping cock over the cleft of Sam’s ass before slowly pressing inside.  
  
Sam strained to watch over his shoulder as Dean concentrated on the sight of his dick slowly penetrating his brother’s body. Sam moaned softly at the intrusion and his head fell forward as his ass stretched open for Dean.  
  
Dean slowly worked his cock through the incredibly tight ring and slid out again, rubbing the head along the cleft. He could hear Sam’s heavy breathing and whimpers so he knew he wasn’t hurting his little brother any more than he could handle. Cautiously, he pressed deeply inside Sam’s body, his gaze transfixed by the sight of his dick sliding in all the way to his already taut balls. Holding tightly to Sam’s slim hips, Dean blinked and looked up to watch Sam’s reaction as he thrust slowly in and out. He slid a comforting hand up Sam’s back, clasping his shoulder.  
  
Sam strained to look over his shoulder and reached back to caress Dean’s thigh hard enough to leave brief red marks. When Dean moved inside him, it was so torturously slow that Sam wanted to cry with equal parts of gratitude and frustration. Even now, Dean refused to hurt him physically when they both burned for abandon and release. Sam hung his head, moaning softly when Dean instinctively brushed all the right spots, using his body to urge his brother to return his increasingly powerful thrusts.  
  
Reading his brother’s body language, Dean thrust faster, groaning when he felt Sam’s inner muscles contract around his dick. He released his grip on one slim hip, sliding his hand up the muscular back to seize Sam’s neck in a loose grip, gently massaging the tense muscles he found there.  
  
Panting harshly with each thrust, Sam reached back to dig his fingers into Dean’s thigh hard enough to leave red fingernail marks in the sun-kissed skin.  
  
Dean leaned over Sam’s back, nipping at the nape of his neck until Sam turned his head and Dean slowed his pace to allow their lips a brief, breathless meeting then he pressed Sam forward with a hand between the sharp shoulder blades. Leaving his hand there, in a silent command to stay, his other gripping Sam’s hip, he resumed his powerful, even thrusts.  
  
Sam reached back to grab the wrist of the broad hand possessing his hip, meeting the thrusts with backward lunges of his own, urging his brother to use his body in his pursuit of their mutual release. He had to bite back a moan of protest when Dean stopped and pulled away from him, leaving him suddenly empty and desperate for more. His brows furrowed in confusion when Dean lightly smacked his ass, indicating he should move, but he complied.  
  
Sam took the hint when Dean lay on his back and slowly stroked his dick. Sam straddled his hips and lowered himself down over Dean’s dick while Dean held his shaft upright and guided him down with a hand on his lean hip. Sam moaned when Dean slowly thrust in deeper than in the previous position. Sam leaned forward with his hands on Dean’s muscled chest and pushed back when Dean thrust up.  
  
Discovering it was more pleasurable when he was sitting up; Sam sat up again and leaned back, his hands on Dean’s straining thighs. At this angle, he felt Dean brush up against something inside his ass that sent shockwaves through his body, causing him to jerk and quiver. He looked down when the fog left his eyes to see Dean staring intently at the place where their bodies joined, watching his cock moving in and out of his brother’s ass.  
  
Dean groaned loudly at the sight, his head falling back on the bed as he bucked up, thrusting faster into the heat and tightness surrounding him, his eyes rolling back at the intensity of the sight and sensations.  
  
Dean’s loss of control was the most erotic thing Sam had ever seen. So erotic that Sam grabbed his cock, stroking himself in time with Dean’s thrusts, feeling his brother’s hands on his hips tighten to almost painful pressure as his bucking hips picked up speed, bouncing Sam with little effort.  
  
“Oh, yeah, Sammy,” Dean breathed out as he felt Sam’s inner muscles squeezing around him, watching his dick plunge in and out of his brother as Sam took over, riding him harder than he thought Sam could take.  
  
Every time Sam clenched around him, Dean’s eyes rolled back with involuntary pleasure and he struggled to raise his head in order to watch Sam working himself on his cock before it was too much to simply watch and he grabbed Sam’s hips again, thrusting up with lustful abandon, feeling Sam tighten around him like a vise, and his eyes glazed over with passion.  
  
Dean always felt sexually fulfilled and never imagined he might be missing out on anything, but the sensation of his brother’s silky ass contracting around his dick sent his senses reeling. It was more amazing than anything he’d previously experienced and he realized he was already skating along the edge of an orgasm – which was far too soon. He wondered if he could stave off climaxing with a different position, wanting to prolong the incredible experience.  
  
Sam bent to kiss him, tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, and Dean took the opportunity to roll Sam onto his back. Battling his brother’s tongue for a minute, he pulled away to deliver dominant nibbles along the column of his neck. The repositioning caused him to slide out of his brother’s warm, welcoming body and Sam’s whimper at the loss of contact sent Dean’s already heightened senses plunging into an abyss of constant pleasure that tingled along every nerve ending in his body.  
  
Dean sat up and raised Sam’s amazingly long legs, draping his knees over his shoulders. He returned his dick to the opening of his younger brother’s ass and slowly pressed forward, groaning deeply when he felt Sam’s inner muscles grab and pull him back inside -- the slick, velvety walls sheathing his erection like a glove.  
  
Dean leaned forward, nearly bending Sam in half, as he thrust slowly in, relishing the descent until his crisp pubic hairs tickled Sam’s balls then he steadily pulled all the way out only to immediately push back in, Sam’s moans intoxicating him as he teased the grasping hole. Dean looked down to watch his groin rock forward against Sam’s ass, distantly feeling Sam’s hands slide up around his neck as he rocked his hips faster.  
  
“Ah, yeah,” Dean groaned when he felt Sam contract around him.  
  
Sam restlessly moved his hands from Dean’s neck to caress his brother’s sides, rub up and down his back, touching and grasping whatever skin and muscle he could reach before a hand found its way down to brace against Dean’s thigh.  
  
Dean shifted to sit back on his heels, bracing Sam’s feet against his chest and thrusting into the overheated hole, glancing between the movement of his bucking hips and his brother’s reaction, entranced by both. Grabbing Sam’s shoulders, Dean slammed in even harder, grinding his hips against Sam’s ass while his brother’s moans drove him harder, until he fell forward into a kiss, feeling Sam’s legs wrap around his back as had so many women’s in the past. None of them compared to the surrender and welcome he felt at Sam’s similar action.  
  
Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and back, holding the back of Dean’s head and caressing the hair at the nape of his brother’s neck while they kissed hungrily and Dean thrust in deeply, grinding against him while Sam’s hands fell from around his neck and glided down his brother’s back.  
  
The moonlight shining through the motel window glinted off the amulet dangling from a leather string around Dean’s neck. It swung back and forth with the hard thrusts that accentuated the musculature of his body. Dean hadn’t taken it off since the night Sam gave it to him as a Christmas present. Sam tangled his fingers around the tough leather, using it to pull Dean down for a demanding kiss, grunting into Dean’s mouth as his brother pushed deeper inside him and he clutched the back of Dean’s neck, holding onto him desperately as they kissed.  
  
Dean trailed kisses along his brother’s sculpted cheekbone before dropping his head, concentrating on driving deeper into Sam, who kissed along his shoulder and neck, burying his face in the curve there, breathing in his big brother’s comforting scent. Sam licked the musky perspiration from Dean’s neck as his brother moved powerfully over him and Dean laced his fingers through Sam’s hair, at the back of his head, picking up speed again. Sam released his grip on the sturdy neck to run his hand down Dean’s back, grabbing his taut ass then slapping it hard as if urging his brother on to punish the hole he was stretching so incredibly.  
  
Dean gently removed Sam’s hand from the back of his neck in order to raise his head and gain better leverage as he pounded in, hard and deep, watching his brother’s sensitive features contort and relax in turns, reacting to thrusts and withdrawals. Sitting back, he slammed harder into Sam’s writhing, receptive body, calloused hands caressing from the younger man’s swan-like neck to his less broad, but still muscular chest.  
  
Sam’s hands roamed ceaselessly over Dean’s hips, sides, chest, neck and back down again, as if he couldn’t touch enough of his brother’s coveted body.  
  
“Yeah, Sammy, come on,” Dean urged, his hips snapping forward automatically when he felt his brother’s ass clench around him, causing Sam to moan long, low, and erratically.  
  
Sam reached down to stroke his dick faster. “Oh, God, Dean!”  
  
Dean watched through passion-glazed eyes as creamy strands of cum landed on Sam’s stomach and chest, pushing Dean to pound faster as his brother shuddered through an orgasm, Sam’s body quaking as his orgasm subsided, still feeling Dean languidly moving inside him.  
  
As if in a dream, Dean caressed a hand over Sam’s chest, running his fingers through the streaks of cooling semen. When Sam laid a hand on his chest, Dean moved his hand out of the way, gazing at the mess on Sam’s torso before bending to sprinkle Sam’s chest with kisses, licking cum off here and there, moving up to his brother’s neck, peppering kisses along the corded column. He reached up to run a caressing hand down Sam’s chest and flat stomach, trailing his fingers over the defined musculature, causing Sam’s stomach to quiver.  
  
Dean sat back and looked down at his brother through half-lidded eyes. When he carefully extracted his cock from Sam’s gripping hole, he heard his brother moan sadly at the loss and reassuringly massaged the lean hip and quivering thigh as he stroked his cock over his brother’s body.  
  
Sam thought Dean’s loss of control was hot before, but it didn’t compare to this moment, as he watched his older brother’s head fall back then tip forward while he stroked himself off with a tight grip, massaging his perineum with his other hand. Sam reached out to caress a muscular hip and thigh, watching while the orgasm ripped through Dean’s body and his brother came all over his stomach.  
  
Dean finally released his dick, running his friction-hot hand along Sam’s arm, up to his hip then over his own stomach and chest, releasing a groan of satisfaction. Dean’s other hand moved possessively over Sam’s hand, on his other hip, watching Sam. Skimming his hands up Sam’s sides, Dean leaned down, teasing his tongue across Sam’s skin, licking up the cum from his brother’s abs and stomach then continuing up his chest and neck.  
  
A thrill rippled through Sam’s body at the knowledge of what his older brother was doing and he slid his hands up Dean’s sides to hold the back of his neck as Dean brushed his mouth over Sam’s lips, kissing him deeply. He could taste their combined semen on Dean’s tongue and moaned softly as Dean sucked on his bottom lip then sprinkled nips and kisses along Sam’s jaw line, back to his mouth. A satisfied moan escaped him when Dean laid over him.  
  
Sam looked up at Dean through his heavy lashes. “I take it I was having a nightmare?”  
  
“Yeah, another one,” Dean replied, his tone still husky from passion. “Sooner or later we’re going to have to talk about this.”  
  
“This?” Sam inquired.  
  
“The nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night. It’s eating you up inside, little brother.”  
  
“I can’t control what I dream about, Dean.”  
  
“Then, it’s a good thing you have me. As long as I’m around, nothing bad is going to happen to you, not if I can help it anyway.”  
  
“Does that include sex with my brother?” Sam teased.  
  
Dean looked down to where their bodies meshed together and then back up at Sam’s face. He gave his brother a patented Dean Winchester smirk. “It does now.”


End file.
